References 1e
Eclipse Phase borrows liberally from many sources, which deserve recognition and credit. Gamemasters and players may find them a good source for inspiration. Fiction Ian Banks * The “Culture” Series ** Consider Phlebas ** The Use of Weapons ** The Player of Games ** The State of the Art ** Inversions ** Excession ** Look to Windward ** Matter Greg Bear * Moving Mars * Queen of Angels * Slant David Brin * Earth * The “Earthclan” series ** Startide Rising ** The Uplift War ** Sundiver Paul Di Filippo * Ribofunk Cory Doctorow * Down and Out in the Magic Kingdom * Eastern Standard Tribe Greg Egan * Axiomatic * Diaspora * Distress * Permutation City * Quarantine Warren Ellis * Crooked Little Vein Kathleen Ann Goonan * The “Nanotech Cycle” ** Queen City Jazz ** Mississippi Blues ** Crescent City Rhapsody ** Light Music Peter Hamilton * The “Commonwealth Saga” ** Pandora’s Star ** Judas Unleashed * The “Greg Mandel Trilogy” ** Mindstar Rising ** A Quantum Murder ** The Nano Flower James Hogan * Voyage from Yesteryear Ken Macleod * The “Fall Revolution” series ** The Star Fraction ** The Stone Canal ** The Cassini Division ** The Sky Road * Newton’s Wake Richard Morgan * The “Takeshi Kovacs” series ** Altered Carbon ** Broken Angels ** Woken Furies * Thirteen Linda Nagata * The Bohr Maker * Deception Well * Limit of Vision * Tech Heaven * Vast Frederick Pohl * Gateway * Alastair Reynolds * Absolution Gap * Chasm City * The Prefect * Pushing Ice * Redemption Ark * Revelation Space Kim Stanley Robinson * The “Mars Trilogy” ** Red Mars ** Blue Mars ** Green Mars * The Martians Karl Schroeder * Ventus Dan Simmons * Illium * Olympos * “Hyperion Cantos” ** Hyperion ** Fall of Hyperion ** Endymion ** Rise of Endymion Neal Stephenson * Diamond Age Bruce Sterling * Caryatids * Crystal Express * Holy Fire * Schismatrix Plus Charles Stross * Accelerando * Glasshouse * Halting State * Iron Sunrise * Singularity Sky * Toast Karen Traviss * City of Pearl * Vernor Vinge * Across Realtime * A Deepness in The Sky * A Fire Upon The Deep * Rainbow’s End * True Names and Other Dangers Elisabeth Vonarburg * Slow Engines of Time Peter Watts * Blindsight * “Rifters’ Trilogy” ** Starfsh ** Maelstrom ** Behemoth (ß-Max + Seppuku) Scott Westerfeld * The Risen Empire * The Killing of Worlds Walter Jon Williams * Aristoi * Angel Station * Voice of the Whirlwind David Zindell * The Broken God * Neverness * War in Heaven. * The Wild Comics and Graphic Novels Jamie Delano * Narcopolis Warren Ellis * Doktor Sleepless * Doom 2099 * Global Frequency * Ministry of Space * Ocean * Transmetropolitan Jonathan Hickman * Transhuman Grant Morrison * The Filth * The Invisibles Masamune Shirow * Ghost in the Shell * Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor * Ghost in the Shell 2: Man/Machine Interface Adam Warren * Iron Man: Hypervelocity Makoto Yukimura * Planetes Non-Fiction Ronald Bailey * Liberation Biology Susan Blackmore * The Meme Machine Cynthia Brezeal * Designing Sociable Robots David Brin * The Transparent Society Richard Brodie * Virus of the Mind: The New Science of the Meme James Brook and Ian Boal (eds) * Resisting the Virtual Life Rodney Brooks * Flesh and Machines: How Robots Will Change Us * Cambrian Intelligence: The Early History of the New AI Critical Art Ensemble * Digital Resistance * Electronic Civil Disobedience * The Electronic Disturbance * Flesh Machine * The Molecular Invasion * The Marching Plague Richard Dawkins * The Selfsh Gene K. Eric Drexler * Engines of Creation: The Coming Era of Nanotechnology Freeman Dyson * Disturbing the Universe * Imagined Worlds Ann Finkbeiner * The Jasons * Imaginary Weapons Joel Garreau * Radical Evolution Adam Greenfeld * Everyware: The Dawning Age of Ubiquitous Computing James Hughes * Citizen Cyborg Ray Kurzweil * The Singularity is Near Howard Rheingold * Smart Mobs: The Next Social Revolution John Robb * Brave New War Clay Shirky * Here Comes Everybody Bruce Sterling * Shaping Things * Tomorrow Now: Envisioning the Next Fifty Years Gregory Stock * Redesigning Humans: Our Inevitable Genetic Future Simon Young * Designer Evolution: A Transhumanist Manifesto Roleplaying Games * Blue Planet * Burning Empires * Call of Cthulhu * CthulhuTech * Cybergeneration * Dawning Star * Delta Green * FreeMarket * Gamma World * GURPS: Transhuman Space * Morrow Project * Paranoia * Shadowrun * Shock: Social Science Fiction * Traveller Movies and Television * Aeon Flux * AI * Alien series * Andromeda * Babylon 5 * Big O * Blade Runner * Cowboy Bebop * Crusade * District 9 * Dollhouse * Dreamcatcher * Event Horizon * Ergo Proxy * Firefly * Gattaca * Ghost in the Shell * Ghost in the Shell: Innocence * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Solid State Society * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig * The Island * Jekyll * Moon * Pandorum * Planetes * Serenity * Sleep Dealer * Solaris * Stargate and Stargate: Atlantis * Sunshine * Uzumaki * Zardoz